


Home is where the heart is (Its where we started, where we belong)

by TotallyRadioactive15



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Romance, Tooth Rotting Fluff, sofa snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24882052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotallyRadioactive15/pseuds/TotallyRadioactive15
Summary: Deciding instead of going out they would stay in, Ben and Callum have a night full of sofa snuggles & Ben's secret packet of chocolate biscuits.
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Comments: 6
Kudos: 60





	Home is where the heart is (Its where we started, where we belong)

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little bit of fluffy goodness, requested by mitchellandhighway & themitchell-highways on our Tumblr GC - lots of back hugging included! :) 
> 
> (in this fic Ben has had his implant and Callum now works as a youth therapist for the police) 
> 
> Please let me know what you think!  
> (I haven't written a fic full of fluff for a while so I'm a bit rusty!)

Callum rushed in throught the door and pratically ran up the stairs. He was late, and his excuse was pretty crap. Ben had asked him a few days ago if he wanted to go out dancing and Callum had bitten his hand off, literally. 

He loved dancing with Ben but unfortunately due to his new work commitments and the fact that Ben was still learning how to function with his implant they didnt go out as often as he would like. 

He stood on the top step reminiscing about dancing with the younger man, he loved the feel of Ben's small body moving with his, loved the way after a while it was like the music had stopped and the people around them disappeared and all that was left was him and Ben, in their own world, focusing on solely on the other. 

The sound of something breaking however brought him out of his thoughts. He walked down into the living room, and looked around.  
'Ben?'  
'Down here' Ben cried out back 

Callum laughed to himself before walking around the island and finding Ben on the floor, with a dozen pieces of mug around him, frantically trying to pick them all up.  
Callum got down on his knees and helped him pick up the remaining pieces before taking what Ben had collected and placing them carefully in the bin. 

'Sorry about the mug... I forgot I'd already got a mug down, moved and it fell' Ben told him looking guiltily  
'Dont worry baby, its fine' Callum told him, giving him a smile  
'Anyway I'm sorry I'm late, I know agreed we'd go to the albert at 6.00 and I still wanna, I just bumped into Mick on the way back and didnt want to be rude' Callum told him 

Ben looked over at the clock.. was that the time already? he felt really bad, he'd had a really long day and was so tied, He come home 30mins earlier and after literally crawling to the bathroom to have a shower he had pulled on a pair of sweatpants, his white pj t-shirt and Callum's massive grey hoodie completely forgetting what he had promised Callum expecting to have a night in with his man instead. 

He gave Callum a small smile before turning his back on him, contiuning his earlier task of making himself a coffee.  
Callum walked towards him, he wound his arms around his waist and pulled the smaller man into him, hugging him from behind.  
He pressed a small kiss to Ben's shoulder smelling himself on the younger man. 

'You smell like me' Callum told him pulling him even further into his arms  
'Its nice' Callum continued, he moved one of his hands from around Ben's waist and instead reached to the cupboard above their heads, opening it and bringing out a small pouch. He placed it in front of the coffee jar Ben was about to open.  
Ben turned his head so he could look at Callum, giving him a questioning look. 

'You'd rather stay in tonight wouldn't you?' Callum told him, it was more of a statement than a question.  
'How did you know?' Ben asked moving his hands and placing them over Callum's hands on his waist.  
'I know you' Callum told him rubbing his hands over Ben's waist as he pressed another kiss to his shoulder 

Ben turned his body around in Callum's arms so his back was no up against the edge of the counter top.  
'I'm really sorry.. I know you where really looking forward to it...' Ben told him giving him a sad smile  
'You don't need to apologize, it is nothing we cant do another time... anyway the moment I saw you in my hoodie I'd already decided I wanted to stay in, cuddle up to you on the sofa... I just didn't want to let you down' Callum told him smiling 

'You could never let me down darling' Ben whispered taking a step closer to Callum, and using his hands to hold Callum's head whilst he stood on his tip toes to press a kiss to his lips.  
'Mmm' Callum moaned as they pulled away from each other. 

He looked down at Ben for what seemed liked the longest time taking in his appearance, he loved him like this all warm and cute and adorable, he loved Ben wearing his clothes, the fact that they made him look even smaller than he was made his heart sing, all he wanted to do was pull the smaller man into his arms and never let go. 

Ben smiled up at Callum before turning back around flipping the switch on the kettle to get it to start boiling again.  
'Right, why don't you make us some hot chocolate using the nice stuff, whilst I go and get changed and then we can snuggle up on the sofa for a bit?' Callum asked as he brought down another mug pushing it until it stood parallel with Bens.  
Ben nodded before he felt Callum's body retreat.  
He felt the loss of the warmth instantly, he distracted himself with completing his task before fumbling around for the packet of his secret chocolate biscuits he had stashed at the back of the cupboard earlier that week.

Callum returned a while later, he had also pulled on a pair of joggers, his own navy sleep tee and one of Ben's oversized burgundy hoodies (its the only one that actually fitted him, Ben loved tight fitting clothes so Callum was surprised to find this one day when he was tidying up - he made a mental note to ask Ben about it and some point) 

Ben was now curled up on the sofa, two mugs of hot chocolate with marshmallows sitting on the coffee table, and his packed of biscuits held tightly in his hands, as if he was scared that someone was going to take them off him.  
He smiled at Callum when he walked out of the room. 

'Oh wow... You look hot baby... Love you in my clothes' Ben cried out giving him a wolf whistle which caused Callum to blush.  
'and you look adorable when you blush' Ben told him as Callum walked towards him.  
He sat down next to Ben on the sofa, and almost instantly had Ben glued to his side, surprisingly offering him one of his sacred biscuits.  
Callum shook his head and pressed the packed back into Ben's hands 

'There your biscuits baby, you keep them for yourself' he told him as he wound his arm around Ben's shoulder and started gently stroking it. 

'You can have one If ya like... I don't mind sharing them with you' Ben told him sweetly, before he pulled one from the packet and shoved half of it in his mouth, he then leant over and placed the biscuit on to Callums lips forcing him to bite his half. 

After Ben was satisfied with Callum sharing some of his biscuit he leant forward and picked up his mug, Callum watched him blow on it before taking a sip 

'Oh that's hot' He groaned putting the mug back on the coffee table, he looked up at Callum  
'Kiss it better?'  
Callum laughed, Ben was such a big baby sometimes he leant down to kiss Ben's lip, holding his mouth open so he could press a kiss on his tongue too, causing Ben to giggle. 

They sat snuggled up on the sofa for a while, neither of them really talking just relaxing in each others arms, Callum's hand a permeant fixture in Bens hair and Bens on his thigh. 

'I'm bored' Ben told him a while later  
'We could still go out? if you want?' Callum asked as he watched Ben pull himself up so he could reach over for the remote control.  
'Nah wanna watch tv' Ben told him giving him the remote  
'Find that show you where watching the other day... you know the one with the hot scot' Ben told him  
'You mean Outlander? you told me period dramas weren't your thing' Callum told him giving him a look which caused Ben to laugh  
'Yeah well... I've changed my mind... how can I not like it with all that eye candy... Why are period dramas full of Fit men?' Ben laughed looking up at Callum's face 

'Don't worry babe, no-one beats you... but a man can look' Ben told him giving him a wink before settling into Callum's arms once more. 

*** 

Callum looked down to see Ben fast a sleep a couple of hours later, he must have been exhausted as Ben usually never feel asleep before at least 1am, he glanced over at the small blue digital time on the DVD player reading 11.35pm.

He turned the tv off and pulled himself up picking up their mugs and the pizza boxes (in which Ben had pleaded for them to order and then had only eaten two pieces) he quietly washed up the mugs, leaving them to dry on the rack and pushed the pizza box in the fridge ready for the next day.  
He then walked back towards Ben, lifting him up bridal style before switching all the lights off and heading towards their bedroom. 

Once there he stripped Ben off his clothes, he hesitated when he got to the hoodie before deciding to take it off as ben would probably get to hot.  
He pulled it gently off his shoulder and was about to chuck it on the floor with the rest of his clothes until Ben grabbed for it, he let Ben take hold of it and snuggle into it, like it was a soft toy/comfort blanket.  
He watched Ben subconsciously push his thumb in his mouth as he hummed around the fabric in his hand. 

Callum couldn't help himself he picked up his phone from where it had been on charge on the Chester drawer and snapped a few pictures. His heart literally melted watching his boyfriend being so cute, ad that fact that he was unaware of that fact he was even being cute made it all the better.  
Callum took one last look before he stripped himself of his own clothes and climbed into the bed, wrapping his arms around Ben's waist and pulling him back into his body, sniggling into him as the big spoon and Ben as the small. 

They where home together, this is where they belonged.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos & comments are very much appreciated x
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any locations or characters used. All rights go to BBC & Eastenders


End file.
